The Winds of Change
by jadewaterlilly
Summary: After rins second death, Sesshomaru finally admited his feelings toward her. Now with naraku gone he can find the way to change rin forever. join them on this journy of relization,love,and the changes that they go through to become family.
1. Summary

(Intro)  
>(This story takes place right after the defeat of naraku, but before rin goes to live with lady kaede in her village. Kohaku goes to say with his sister before starting his slayer training again. )<p>

(_I came up with this story after finishing the anime episodes. I started wondering what ever happen between rin and shessormaru during thoes three years kagome was in her real time. so I came up with this story, because to me this is what should happen during thoes years. This story will also go into rin living with lady kaede, and the future as well. I hope you all like my first story and I look forward to all the comments and review to let me know it I should continue with it or not. )_

(Summary)

It was a cool summer evening in the feudal period. The sun had already set before the demon lord had taken flight. And he was now flying through the air at a tremendous speed. Appearing as nothing more than, a glowing ball of light to the humans below. Sesshomaru's thoughts wondered to the journey ahead and his companions left behind still sleeping soundly. He knew this journey would be a few days long but it had to be done. For he was on a journey to find the village hidden in the mountains of the north, there he would find a man who knew of a potion that could possible turn a human into a demon. He would then find the ingredients to make it and bring it back with him once done to his awaiting companions.

He was on this journey for one purpose only and that was to help his ward who went by the name of rin. He had only recently experience the pain of losing her without being able to bring her back with tensaiga the sword of healing. And if not for his mothers help would not have her with his other companions as of now. He had not realized it until then that he had developed strong feeling for the child. He thought of her as his own and though that gained a compassionate heart. His only though after that experience was what his father would have though at seeing him this way. Fate was indeed cruel in showing him just how much like his father he really was, when he himself never wanted to be like him in the slightest. Now as he flew farther and farther north his only though was to make sure what happened to rin would never happen again.

He had decided on this journey because of a rumor he had heard while going past one of the many villages nearby. When he heard of this rumor he approached the man who had started it. The villager cowering in fear of the demon begged for his life. Stop your whining you pitiful human for I have not come to harm you. I merely ask for information on the rumor you started. The man looking stunned at the demon told him of the potion that could change a human to a demon. And that it's only whereabouts was in the village hidden in the northern mountains. That he came across this information from another man who on his death bed had said he had come across this village. Learning of the potion and how it needed a special something to make it work properly and that if not done right would have horrific results. The people of the village feared the potion because of the power it possessed. So the monks of the village kept it locked away from anyone willing to use it.

With that he had taken off leaving the man still shaken from his encounter staring in awe of him. That only making sesshomaru smirk at the sight of him. Making his way back to camp he had told jaken he would depart for a few days to go and search for something. And that he was to guard rin with his life. The imp's only response being, to shout about how he should not have to look after the human, and how, he should be going with his lord to help him search. And that the girl was nothing more than a nuisance. Earning jaken a rock to the head and a kick to the ground only after realizing what he had said and the look on his master's face. Jaken if you value your life and being at my side, you will look after rin and make sure no harm comes to her while I'm gone, or you will die at my hand. Yes milord I will, I will. After seeing that rin was fed and slowly falling to sleep he made his departure for the northern mountains. Knowing what he was about to do would change their lives forever.

(note from the author) _this story has been redone as you can see from the title and summary. I also recheck the chapters for errors and corrected all i could fine. I hope you all injoy this story and give lots of reviews. I cant waite to here from people if they liked it or not. thanks again for readeing and more chapters to come._

Jadewaterlilly-_note i do not own any of the inuyahsa characters._


	2. Chapter 1

(Chapter Two)

It was a cold day to the villagers of the mountain village, as they started their day. Not knowing what was soon to unfold. The miko of the village who was helping an injured villager felt a chill as the wind blew thorugh the open hut. She knew in that instance something was coming. She was unsure if it would come to the village, but she would be prepared for it whatever it was. It wasn't until mid afternoon when she heard the cries of the villagers outside her hut. It's a demon and he is coming toward the village! Someone cried out. We must protect ourselves and get the priestess to come at once, to defend us! Another shouted. As she heard all of the women and children, running to their huts to hide, from the attacking demon. The priestess shiori ran from her hut to the outskirts of the village in time to see the demon landing a few feet away.

She took note of his appearance. He wore a white kimono with red designs on the sleeves and neck. Along With the green sash around his waist, the spiked body armor he wore over it and the two swords at his side. An outfit such as that was only worn by royalty. His skin was pale, he had golden eyes and purple marks on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. His silver hair fell like a waterfall down his back, while his gold eyes stared coldly at her. Who are you demon? You look of royalty and must have traveled a great distance and searched hard to find us. So what is it you want? Surely you haven't come here to fight and take over our poor village? Sesshomaru looked at the miko standing before him and scarped. I have come here not to fight but to get information. It would be a waste of my time to fight a village full of pathetic humans such as yourselves. And my name is of no importance to one such as you for I do not heed humans.

I see well what kind of information is it you are looking for? She said wile never showing an inch of fear toward him. I want to find out about the powerful potion that can change a human into a demon. So that I may possess it and use it as I see fit to. How did you come to hear of that potion? It is only known to a few people of this village including myself. And I have never seen you here before? It is not important now. You will tell me how I can possess this potion and what I need to make it work effectively. Looking dumfounded the priestess said but why? What would a demon like you want with such a potion? Surely you do not wish to turn human yourself? or is it that you have someone important you wish to use it on? She said eyeing him curiously. Only seeing a flicker of emotion across his handsome face, then disappear as quickly as it had come. It matters not what I will use it for. You will give me the information I request or else I will takeout this pathetic village. He said menacingly to show his aggravation.

As you wish demon just follow me and I will take you to the monks in charge of keeping that potion hidden from outsiders. She turned from the demon and walked towards the village temple with the demon lord trailing behind her. Knowing from the slight emotion she saw in him. that for whatever reason he had for obtaining this potion that he would not use it unwisely. He would use it on someone or something that was important to him. Important enough to make him search out their village in order to obtain it. All the while the villagers just stood still watching the sight unfold in front of them. Hoping that the village priestess knew what she was doing and would keep him from killing them all.

As they reached the temple the monks stood with scared and angered looks at the priestess for bringing a demon to their place of peace. Shiori why have you brought a demon to this holy place? The eldest monk inquired. The demon lord wishes to get the potion of change you monks keep hidden in the temple. Stunned the monk said what would a demon the likes of you want with our potion? Surly you don't want to use it on yourself, and other then that it holds no value to your kind. Noticing the demon lords glaring stare and growing aura she spoke. Yes it is true demons hate humans, but he would not be here if he didn't have a genuine reason for needing the potion. So please be so kind as to not anger him and simply tell him all of the information he wishes to know. And trust me he will not misuse it in any way I can assure you.

As you whish priestess but know this; If this comes back to haunt us in any way later on, we will consider you a traitor to us and will have to kill you at once another of the monks stated. Understood and you have my thanks as well. Come follow us into the temple demon and your questions will be answered. Once inside the temple the elder monk turned to the demon lord and frowned. Tell me the questions you have about this potion demon. First you human will answer my questions and then tell me how to make this portion of yours so I may possess it. Second do not question me as to my purpose in acquiring it because it is none of your business. And if you refuse know that I lord sesshomaru of the western lands will obliterate this pathetic village from where I stand. With sweat marking his face and a look of fear in his eyes he agreed.

First what is this potion and was its purpose. This potion was made by my ancestor's years ago in hopes to better understand the demons of this land. They had hoped it would allow the two to live in peace. For this potion allowed demons, to become human, and humans, to become demons. But it was not to be for the demons scoffed at this saying they needed not to understand and accept humans because they were superior. that we should be at their mercy only and do as told by them. And it was likewise for our fellow villagers and surrounding villages. From this there were many who feard that if this potion fell into evil hands, that it would be used to kill us all. So out of fear it was locked away hidden in this temple so no one could use it for evil doings. I see, second what must I do to make this potion and what are the effects of it. We have the ingredients already here to make it but in order to complete it, I must know what you intend to use it for. Beware however because if this potion is not used with compassion and good intentions it will not work and will make the person who takes it suffer a painful and horrible death.

So again I ask you lord sesshomaru, what is it being used for? because surly you do not posses what is needed to make it work properly. Sesshomaru; tiring of this humans instant pestering of his business looked to the monk with an icy glare, and his clawed hand glowing ready to strike him down. Know this monk; my use of this potion is to turn a mere useless human into a demon so that I may use it to do my bidding and suffer great pain at my hand. Not wanting to endure the wrath of this powerful demon he told him what he need to complete it and had another monk retrieve the box of ingredients for him to take. After which the demon turned and quickly walk away from the temple with not another glance in their direction.

Sesshomaru glad this part of the journey was over wasted no time in getting out of the village quick as possible. Only looking back as the priestess called out to him. Thank you for sparing our village and not harming a single villager. I hope you were able to get what you came for and that you use it well when the time comes. Because I know you seek to use it for someone very precious to you. Without a word sesshomaru turned back toward the forest to leave. But the priestess as sharp as she was caught the emotion in his eyes just as he turned to leave. The softness she saw flicker over his eyes as she spoke her words confirmed to her she was correct in her thoughts. And with a smile on her face she watched the demon lord take to the skies and go out of sight.

_much longer than the last chapter and I think this isnt bad at all. plus shessormaru sound right to character...please rewiew and let me know what you all think. and if i should continue...:)_

_-Jadewaterlilly_


	3. Author's Note

Author note:

To everyone I have redone this story, correcting all errors I could find and redoing the chapters. The summary and title are also redone, and I think the title suits this story. I will update only if people want me to. And I didn't know how else to repost it as updated except by doing this. to all though wondering about this. looking forward to all your reviews and dont be afraid to review. because i dont bite and i genuinely want to hear your thoughts on my stories good or bad. so post away.

thanks again Jadewaterlilly-


	4. Chapter 2

(Chapter two)

Sesshomaru the great demon lord of the west, after having aquired the item he had been searching for was now flying back towards his companions. But he couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder back over all that had happened in the past few hours. Or the stern warning the monk had given him about the potion. As he recalled his words (_demon be warned that only those with compassion, and good intentions can use this potion correctly. If not then who ever consumes this potion will die a horrible painful death__**.)**_ As he recalled this feelings of worry and uncertainty slowly engulfed his being. Would he be able to use this potion correctly? Did the feelings he had for his ward count as compassion? Was his desire for her well being enough to risk her life for this? Or was it just selfish of him to even try this on her? And would he be able to live with the consequences should it not work?

He never before had these conflicting emotions. He was always so sure of what he was going to do and how to achieve it. But somehow he had changed and though he didn't like to think of that fact as being right it was true none the less. He still wanted to make rin a demon. But to insure that the potion would work properly he would make sure she wanted this, and that it was just as much her choice as his. And that she fully knew what this would mean for her, and just how much her life would change because of it. This answer perfectly satisfied all his worries and doubts for the moment. Allowing him to concentrate on what needed to be done to finish the potion and get back to his companions. As his destination grew nearer he though back to what the monk had said he needed to complete the potion. He would only need to take his fang, a bit of his blood, and grind them together until a thick paste remained. Then mix it with the other ingredients. Then either add it to water, or with a bit of food and have the person who was to be changed ingest it. This also had to be done during the demons time of greatest strength or weakness.

This would be all that was needed to make rin a demon like him. With that in mind and how she would be as a demon a smirk appeared on his face, as he flew ever closer to his destination. Back at the camp rin had nonstop annoyed jaken pestering him with questions and then yelled at him when he would not do as she wished. Oh how he wished his master would return soon so that they could move on to the next area and quite her racket. How, he wished even more that he could just silence her once and for all. But doing so would ensure his masters wrath and he would no longer be amongst the living. At least for now he had some piece for she had gone to look for food to eat a while earlier and would be back soon. Just as he finally relaxed he jump at the sound of the bushes moving in front of him only to discover rin had come back with an arm full of food. Master Jaken! Look at all the food I found. I was able to catch these fish and collect these berries and mushrooms near the stream. She said while showing him everything. Jaken, would you please start a fire so we can cook the fish, and mushrooms? Of course rin, but stand back I would not want you to get hurt. Thank you master jaken for your help, she said with her best smile.

Two days later found rin taking care of uhun the dragon steed, and jaken sleeping on the ground a few feet away. See this isn't so back uhun is it? And just think you will look perfect for lord Sesshomaru when he returns. After all we want to look our best for him don't we? She said smiling as she cleaned him. After she finished with uhun she skipped to the field to play in the flowers. After a while she lay down in the grass and looked to the sky. Things sure are more peaceful now with that evil demon gone. Finally there is no more fighting or bloodshed. Maybe now things will stay this way. She though as she looked to the clouds and sighed in content. It had been long but he was now almost back to them then he could rest and gather back his energy. He smiled as rins sent came to him on the wind, a scent he had come to recognize and cherish. Along the way sesshomaru had finished the potion and it now resided in a small bottle at his waste. Awaiting the time it would be used on the human girl. As rin lay in the grass she gasped, when the wind started picking up and she heard uhun start whining. He's back she thought! Finally after all this time he has returned she said as she ran back to the camp site.

Lord Sesshomaru! Rin cried as she ran into the camp site, just as the demon lord landed on the ground. She stopped only to bow to the demon and smile brightly at him. Rin I trust you have fared well in my absence? Yes my lord ahun and I have been on our best behavior. We even cleaned up for your return my lord. Good he said as he walked to the nearest tree to sit down. Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned! Said jaken; jumping awake at all the commotion, only to be glared at by Sesshomaru for sleeping on the job. Please forgive me my lord for sleeping. That damned human has nonstop pestered me since you've been gone. She is such a nuisance I honestly wish we could just rid ourselves of her my lor-he stopped realizing too late what he had just said. As he flew headfirst into the tree behind him while Rin ran off and the lord looked at him menacingly. Jaken if you ever say such things about or in front of rin again I will skin you alive! Jaken looking dazed and bruised all over only shook his head in agreement before fainting.

Later that evening Sesshomaru sat by the tree watching his group around the fire, while his ears listened for any sign of danger in the surround forest. He couldn't help but wonder to himself what was wrong with his ward. Because she sat by the fire with her head lowered poking at her dinner. As jaken rested aginst the dragon steed. Is she upset because of jaken's earlier comment? Or is something else bothering her? He could sense her sadness and smell old tears on her face. As much as he loathed admitting it he hated seeing her unhappy. He had always like seeing her smiling at him and enjoying the scenery around them. Plus the way she tortured the toad always pleased him greatly. Knowing it kept him from being bothered while they walked. Lord Sesshomaru? Rin said pulling him out of his thoughts to see rin standing in front of him. What is it rin? Does something bother you? I um…..she trailed off not sure how to ask him. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. This making her smile brightly at him, as she remembered how he'd said that once before when they had first met.

Lord Sesshomaru do you...Do you really think of me as a burden and wish to be rid of me? Because if so, I will gladly leave your side so you don't have to put up with me anymore. She said the emotion clear on her face. He could not help but be shocked at her words. And wanting more than ever to kill the toad for ever making her feel and think like this. Sit rin, and with that she sat across from him waiting for his response. Have I ever given you any reason to think that? Did I ever say or do anything that may have suggested I felt like that? No but master jaken said it and I couldn't help but wonder if you felt that way as well. After all I am always getting into trouble and making you stop when you don't need to. And I do nothing that helps you my lord. And you have never really told me why you let me stay with you and master jaken, instead of dropping me at some village to be taken care of. She said with her head lowered to the ground.

In all the years of traveling with this her, he never once though she would say things like this. he never though he would really need to not only explain to her why but explain to himself why he kept her around. After almost losing her the last time, he had finally come to terms with knowing he felt something toward her. But just what was it he felt exactly? Looking back on all the time he cared for her and protected her, along with how he had felt when he though she was gone and he couldn't bring her back; he realized something. He had acted toward her and acknowledged her without realizing it as if she were his own flesh and blood pup! He thought of her as his daughter, a child born of his loins even though she was not. As he realized this, he let wash over him the feelings of knowing this. Looking at her with this new information, he felt happy, relieved and above all else satisfied at this new discovery. Rin look at me he said as she raised her head. Yes my lord? Looking straight at him the look on his face making her gasp inside.

Rin I have not now nor have I ever thought of you as a burden. Nor have I ever wanted to be rid of you. Never let what jaken says get to you like this, for what he speaks are his own personal feelings not mine. Just ignore what he says like I continue to do. And don't assume that what he says I think or feel is true, because it is not. He paused only to flair out his aura making sure anyone nearby would leave and not overhear what he was about to say. Furthermore I have now and always only though of you as my own. You are my pup in every way that counts even if not by my blood (yet he though). So never fear foolish things like this ever again understand? Rin he asked again seeing her look of shock and surprise. The girl couldn't believe her ears; only in her thoughts and dreams would she have expected him to say that. He, He thinks of me as his own! The though making her tears come uncontrollably. She had always seen him as a father figure since he had first saved her. But never believing he would feel the same. Since she had no family and was nothing but a small orphan.

She cried harder and she ran into him her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, saying the one word she thought she would never say aloud. Shock was the only thing he felt as she ran to him the tears coming wildly down her face. Shock because as her arms went around his neck he heard the one word she spoke as she cried, Papa! Never did he expect her to say this word to him. Never did he expect to feel what he felt as he held her and heard that word. As he; the lord of the western lands, the demon who had always said he would never follow in his father's footsteps, the demon who would kill anyone who dare disrespect him or get in his way. Felt nothing but pure pride, and love yes love for the child he held in his arms trying to comfort. He felt this for her saying that one word ''papa", and excepting him as her father. He nuzzled her neck as her tears stopped and she started to fall asleep still holding on to him. As if she feared he would disappear like her family had if she let go. Once she was asleep he removed her arms and cuddled her to his chest his arms staying around her protectively. He said the one word that had been in his mind since she had run to him.

"My pup" never again will I let anything happen to you. Never again will you feel unwanted or alone. You are my pup and soon if you will allow it will become the true princess of the western lands. And you will never again feel hardships, sadness, longing or fear. You will only know happiness, love, and laughter. A small rare smile gracing his face as he though this and held the sleeping child, and let sleep soon come over him. His ears still listening as he slept for the slightest sense of danger. But what he had failed to notice during that whole time was the toad who across camp had heard the whole thing. Only pretending to be asleep, now as the night grew on the only sound herd was the toad gasping in shock over what his lord has said, wondering aloud as to how his master could be like that toward the child. And a rock out of now where, connecting with the side of his head sending back into his dreams. (Apparently the lord had indeed heard that last comment)

_Wow that to me was a long chapter. But I have to feel proud at how it turned out. And I know you all love the jaken bashing scenes. Lol would not have been right without them lol! And I almost cried at the cuteness of Sesshomaru and rin bonding like that! *sniffs loudly* cant wait to hear what you all though of this chapter so please leave comments and reviews… next chapter is the moment of truth for them. Will she or will she not except his offer? Will find out next time…_

_Jadewaterlilly- *laughs manically*_


	5. authors note

Authors note

Ok so I know I haven't posted in a while but it's because I'm at a crossroad. I am thinking of adding in a fight scene between Sesshomaru and a rouge youki who tries to hurt rin while she's out looking for food. Or I might just keep it at bonding scenes between the characters. Then them getting to the transforming part. So post on my page which one you the views want to see next in the story. Whichever one is posted the most I will put in my story. So start the posting !

Jadewaterlilly-


End file.
